


The Proposal

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Adams
Genre: Aliens, Humour, M/M, Spaceships, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

'I hate this universe,' Arthur said. 'It's bleak, cold and impersonal and nobody cares about anyone else. It's like the bloody NHS.'

'_I_ care about you,' Ford said. 'I saved your life, didn't I?'

'Only because you wanted an audience for your flights of social embarrassment.'

'I'm never embarrassed,' Ford said, grinning. 'That's your job.' He patted Arthur's arm. 'Listen, I've been meaning to ask you something.'

'Hmm?' asked Arthur.

Ford got down on one knee.

He got up again and chased Arthur the entire length of the Heart of Gold, tackling him.

'So,' Ford gasped. 'Is that a yes?'


End file.
